


Mae or I-No?

by Silver_Kennediett



Category: Guilty Gear, Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: I-No is her own warning, Immortality, Mae is her own warning, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Post-Xrd, Profanity, and insanity?, first fic, mind-warp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Kennediett/pseuds/Silver_Kennediett
Summary: After all is said and done, and she has some time alone to rest and question her existence, I-No can’t ever trust really herself again. After all, how can you trust yourself if your only purpose is one you disagree with? What other secret doesn’t she know about herself?Will she break if she finds out where she really came from?-----From Author to you: this is the first fic I post here. This is going to soft to very very loud, so don't be surprised if this concept takes it's time.
Relationships: I-No (Guilty Gear) & Everyone (Guilty Gear + Night in the Woods)





	Mae or I-No?

I-no sits alone, guitar in hand, on an expansive “antique” couch.

She feels.. drained after her hunt of Jack-O. The multiple talks about philosophy. And, of course, her goodbye to Raven and That Man.

She lets herself fall back onto her resting place, instrument caught in a vice grip before her stomach.

The casually messy room hadn’t been used for some time, but, as always, regardless of time, it was enough for her.

I-no lets out a powerful, relaxed sigh, curling on the comfy old couch like a feline..

.. settling in and resting for a sleepful moment...

..before, under protests of childish, womanly frustration, standing up again to strip of the unnecessary magic leather and plastic clothing that chose to annoy her in her well-deserved rest.

She sits upright again, swinging both legs over the edge of the sofa, and bends down do pull herself free of arguably the heaviest, and largest, part of her ensemble: the boots.

In the dark of the room, only enlightened by evening sun shining through a high, surface-level window, the red color material almost seemed just as lively as under the spotlights of afternoon or midnight, but... it just couldn’t feel the same.

The feeling isn’t there.

Letting them drop and fall over at the foot of the couch, she next sets her sights on her jacket.

Many had asked I-no over the years ‘Why are you wearing that.. thing?’, and she had answered with:"Oh? This? Tell me- do you like it~?"

And now she... watches down at it, emotions not clear enough to process, only one note’ direction was clear in her mind.

Was it tiredness? Was it dissonance, maybe? But why- … since when has she felt something like that again? 

The unnaturally colourful and expressive eyes could show no emotion in that moment.

But as that moment passes, the cloud in her mind slowly drifting away, life returns to her features.

“Well. I do kind of have an image to uphold, don’t I?” She throws the Jacket away into a corner, “And if that means wearing something _I _like and that is _practical _..well..” Giggles fill the room, if only for a moment before falling silent again.____

____Wanting to lie back down, she discards all other articles from her form, laying her infamous hat down on the armrest, before falling on the couch again._ _ _ _

____Her impact of which knocking the hat onto the floor._ _ _ _

____“...”_ _ _ _

____‘God dammit’_ _ _ _

____No rest for the wicked._ _ _ _

____‘...nevermind.’ she think-talks through a mouthful of cushions._ _ _ _

____She rolls into a more comfortable position and closes her eyes._ _ _ _

____\----_ _ _ _

____I-no really wants to sleep._ _ _ _

____But, even as the room gets darker, even as she really tries to find the perfect spot, the perfect position, she knows nothing will help her at the moment._ _ _ _

____Words continuously rebel through her mind._ _ _ _

____Words… and a certain memory, curtesy of Jack-O._ _ _ _

____The witch rarely harbored a grudge- it was not only unprofessional (a flimsy, but still a valid reason in her mind) but also unpractical if not detrimental, especially when traveling through history to find a valuable future -but she could only think about maybe making an exception to that habit._ _ _ _

____She always could be a pain in their loins. That was one thing she was always able to do, no matter when you would ask her. She knows some things- not everything, but just enough -about That Man’s and Raven’s plans and goals. I-No could keep an eye on that, wait patiently and tear tear tear at the seems, if she so chooses._ _ _ _

____If she chooses, she could go to Jack-O, make the cunt pay for what she did to her. I-No knows it would be fun- to see the chaotic bitch scream desperately for help as I-No rooked her playmates and limbs in two._ _ _ _

____I-No stares at the ceiling._ _ _ _

____Not being able to sleep is the worst._ _ _ _

____Those were all options, but one; she knows that she ignores all the implications and consequences of doing either, two; her heart wasn’t in it._ _ _ _

____‘That second part stings the most, believe it or not.’ she softly grits her teeth and curses._ _ _ _

____Raven and her had parted on decent enough terms, but that wasn’t the issue. That wasn't the reason that "petty" revenge wasn't an option._ _ _ _

____She thinks of that expression on his face when she told him that they never really were friends. That rare disappointment and pain hidden on his expression… In a way, it had shocked her to her core._ _ _ _

____She hates it and procedes to bannish that memory into the dark pits of her mind._ _ _ _

____And Jack-O? Why was she angry at her?! A normal person would thank Jack-O because she was the only one with the spine, with the integrity and respect to tell her this important, near vital info about I-No!_ _ _ _

____‘Well, you can already tell what I would say to that.’ I-no answers the world bitterly._ _ _ _

____And That Man? To think that she could beat him, or do so without losing a limb or four, would be just short of admitting to insanity._ _ _ _

____“So what!?” She actually screams her frustrations into the room while swinging of of the sofa. She landed on hands and knees, ignoring their protest after the long day. “Can’t let a grown woman dream?! When has that ever stopped me before!? Huh?!”_ _ _ _

____She chooses not to look that up on the internet._ _ _ _

____“...”_ _ _ _

____Emotions boil in defiance like water at the gate of hell- not exactly because That Man, but in defiance of everything she now feels in the back of her mind. In defiance of what comes, even now, through the small keyhole, open and unhindered compared to the door it belonged to._ _ _ _

____The door Jack-O had shown her._ _ _ _

____The images with all the different slices of pies of lives. The unadulterated Strive.._ _ _ _

____She hammers down on that memory with all her will._ _ _ _

____“godDAMMIT!”_ _ _ _

____I-no didn’t even fully understand why she now felt this hate towards that door, towards those images of meaningless people._ _ _ _

____Of meaningless shapes, at the end of the day._ _ _ _

____And she hated them, and it was time NOT to think of the Elephant._ _ _ _

____It was time for something she rarely did, nowadays._ _ _ _

____She stands up._ _ _ _

____It was time for her own kind of tuning._ _ _ _


End file.
